Amer
Amer is a character that originally appeared in Summon Night 2 but has also make appearances in other games and medias such as books and drama CDs. Personality She is a very positive and lively girl, the kind everyone wants to be around. Because of her position she is forced to live as a shut-in, but she is actually very energetic and always was taking a walk in the forest around her village. She is considered to be the mother figure in the party, mostly because she is a very caring person and is always trying to help everyone, but there are cases where she can also be very strict. At times, she is somewhat of a clumsy character. Background Amer lived a peaceful life with her grandfather and her two childhood friends Rocca and Ruug in the Lelm village of the Saint Kingdom, until the day she tried to help one of her fellow villagers during a chariot accident, it was when she discovered her healing abilities. From this day on, she began to be venerated as a saint and thousands of people started to visit her every day. Henceforth, Amer had to totally change her lifestyle and every day was very tiring, but she never refused to cure someone. Development Summon Night 2 One day, during her break time, she tried to help a cat that was scared to climb down a tree, she tried to help but ended up landing in the main character. After listening to her explanation, the protagonist was able to save the cat but got a small cut. When Amer healed the protagonist, she also learned her/his name, Nesty later explained that she can heal by entering the target’s mind and making him believe he is healed. To follow the changes in the mind, the body heals itself, causing a super fast healing effect. Additionally, she can also read her patient’s mind during this process. Her grandfather invited the main character group to stay the night in his house and Amer became very close to the protagonist. However, a group of black knights from the city of Degrea in the Old Kingdom attacked her village and killed almost everyone she knew. It was very clear that she was their main target, the massacre was so that no one could knew or even suspect her true identity. She had to escape with the visitor from earlier and got separated from her grandfather. She joins the main character party and struggled together to survive the many other attempts to kidnap her. Later, it became clear that Degrea is trying to use her to unlock a type of ancient weapon to win a war against all the other nations. She tried to know more about herself for the sake of the group and this led her to the Forbidden Forest where she came across the Geils - the weapons that Degrea wanted to obtain. After a fight, she remembers her past life as the Angel Almine that was betrayed by the protagonist's ancestors and was transformed in a weapon much like the ones she had just destroyed. When she was finally able to accept herself, she found out that the one behind all the conflicts is Melgitos, the same High Demon that killed her when she was Almine. In her ending, she had to do a self sacrifice to stop Melgitos from corrupting the world with his trump card. This results in her transforming into a Giant Tree that purifies everything from the demons dark energy. Two years later, she awakened in her human form again and meets with the main character, who welcomed her back home. Summon Night: Swordcraft 2 She joins the protagonist, Nesty and a beast partner in another adventure to save a snowy region from the influence of a evil energy. During their investigation, she meets Edgar/Aera and was able to feel a strange energy coming from him/her. They fight each other, but in the end, she was the one to stop the all the fighting when she noticed that Edgar/Aera was not a summoner. When they judged that Edgar/Aera is not a dangerous person, they form an alliance and help each other. During an outburst from a magic crystal, she saves Edgar/Aera’s life and became friends with him/her. Summon Night 3 In this game, she once again goes on a adventure together with her friends to investigate a mysterious island, where a new threat to the world is rising. Summon Night 2 ~ The Piece From That Day The party is inspired after seeing how summoned creatures can live happily in the Forsaken Island and Amer decides to create such paradise in the remains of her village, the party decides to help her and half of the group goes on a journey to invite Stray Summons to the new village while the other half helps to rebuild the place. During a certain night, the village is attacked by the remains of Geils. They are following the lead of a mysterious person that identify herself as Almine. It’s cleared later that she is actually a piece of Almine’s soul that became filled with her grief and hate. Later, Amer is able to make contact with her other half and the two merge as one. Trivia *There is a running joke where she treats Bulrell like a little kid and gets constantly angry with him for his badmouth and love for alcohol. *Needless to say, she doesn’t get along with Bulrell. Probably because of her true identity. *Her favorite food is potatoes. She love to eat them in any way possible, this is why she knows many different potatoes based recipes. This made her earned the nickname of “Potato Girl”. *She loves to do house chores; this is kind of a habit of hers since she lived alone with her grandfather. For this reason, she “dominates” any house she stays, especially the kitchen, but no one ever complains about it. *When she awakened at the ending, she doesn't seem to notice the passage of years. She thinks that she had slept for just one night. She even said that she was late to prepare dinner. * In the Summon Night tarot collection, she represents “The World” card. Gallery SN2-19.jpg|Promotional Art SNCollection2-Amer1.jpg|Amer in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Amer2.jpg|Amer as a rare card in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters